


Red vs. Blue Oneshots

by DragonFrost02



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Character x Character, Cute, Death, F/F, F/M, Gay, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sad, oneshots, reader x character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFrost02/pseuds/DragonFrost02
Summary: Character X Character and Character X Reader.
Relationships: Dexter Grif/Dick Simmons, Felix x reader - Relationship, Grif x reader, Leonard L. Church/Lavernius Tucker, doc x reader, donut x reader, locus x reader - Relationship, lopez x reader, plus more - Relationship, sarge x reader, simmons x reader, tucker x Reader
Kudos: 19





	1. Tucker X Church

Tucker should have known it wasn’t going to be a straight ticket home. Somehow the massive ass ship he was riding on crashed on some random planet. That morning of the crash was spent looking for any other survivors. There were none. It was just the Reds and Blues along with the two ex-freelancers.

They made camp outside at the base of the crash. It wasn’t anything fancy like Blood Gulch, but it would do. Once again, the Reds were on one side and the Blues on the other. Wash and Carolina stayed in with the Blues. 

When night fell, everyone retreated into their own “rooms”. All but Wash and Carolina, who stayed outside, talking in hushed whispers.

Tucker laid back down on the cot he snagged from the ship. Three of his walls were huge metal creates and the door was a loose flap of green plastic. His armor was piled in the corner on the grass floor. There was no roof on his small room, so he laid there in his thoughts and watched as the stars spun in the sky. 

“Hey, you awake?” He heard a voice ask. Tucker sat straight up in his cot wondering who had not made a single sound entering his room. When he saw it was a small floating blue AI, he understood why he didn’t hear a thing.

Tucker rolled his eyes and laid back down, but this time on his side. “Why do you care?” He spat out at Church. He heard the AI sigh and Church appeared in front of Tucker’s face.

“Because I care about you, dumbass.” Church jokes, but Tucker did not laugh. Moments of silence passed between the two as Tucker glared at the holographic face of the man he loved. His square glasses sitting on his nose and his black hair that was slicked upwards. His fake body wore his old armor. It was hard to know that he was just codes and numbers. Just a program that was controlling a body.

“What do you want from me, Church?” Tucker asked. 

Church turned his head to the side to look away from his ex-lovers' eyes.”Me and Carolina are leaving in the morning.”

“What?” Tucker sat up and looked at Church with angry eyes. “What do you mean you're leaving?”

“I picked up a radio message talking about Project Freelancer gear. We have to get it back before someone does something stupid with it.” Church explained as he shifted in place in the air. 

Tucker couldn’t believe this. It was the first night of the fucking crash and this blue motherfucker was leaving to chase down old gear? 

“Are you fucking serious!?” Tucker yelled out, “So what? Leave the fucking gear out there! Right now you need to be here, with us, trying to find a way to get home! Not off palling around with your girlfriend!”

“First off, Carolina is not my girlfriend,” Church held up a finger, “Secondly, you are acting like we are still together. We're not. Thirdly, you'll have Wash here to help you take care of everything, y'all will be alright.” 

Tucker just stared at him. Hearing Church say that, without any remorse in his voice, well it stung. Tucker knew that they could never be together how it used to be. He was a human and Church was an AI. There was no way it could actually work, no matter how hard he tried. “If that is all you came to say, then leave.” Tucker said quietly as he turned his back to Church, who rubbed his temples.

“Tucker, I-”

“Just go.” The man whispered out as a tear ran down his cheek, “Please.”

There was no response, but Tucker saw the blue light fade as Church left the room.

Tucker knew it would get better, the pain. But right now he just let the tears fall under the cover of night. He still loved that asshole. Everything moved so fast as they all were chasing down the Director. But now that he had time to think, that relitaly finally kicked in. The half naked man finally fell asleep and awoke to the morning sun in his eyes. 

He looked up, raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. And sitting right on the edge of a cliff, that overlooked the wreckage. 

Was that motherfucker’s sniper rifle. 


	2. Tucker X Insecure Reader

It was going to be a bad day, (Y/N) already knew it. She felt it in her bones. In her heart. The voices never stopped speaking. They only grew louder and louder as the hours went on. 

(Y/N) lifted her head lightly to look in the mirror across from her. Her eyes were red and drained. The numbness was starting to set in, but she needed to put her mask on. Smile and wave and act like everything was okay. That she didn't think of herself as an abomination. That she was told by her head that she didn't need breakfast or lunch or dinner. 

"Just make it through the day, (Y/N)." She told herself. Forcing herself up off the bed, she prepared for the shitty day. Showering and slowly clipping her armor into place. (Y/N) didn't want to look in the mirror again because she couldn't stand the person looking back. It was like her old self was trapped on the other side of the glass. Trying to break free, but trapped alone forever. 

The (H/C) haird woman sighed and stepped out of her room. She navigated the halls in the command center on Chorus. Carolina was off doing something and everyone stayed back to help Wash recover after being shot. It was hard seeing him like that, not remembering what he said five minutes ago. Or talking about something that he never really experienced. But her sister cares for him to a great extent and she cares for her sister. 

So (Y/N) _stayed_. 

She passed Simmons and Grif who were arguing back and forth about something called a Puma. Lopez's head was sitting on the floor next to Sarge's feet, yelling in Spanish. Doc and Donut were sitting on a bench, holding hands and their helmets were off. (Y/N) stopped and looked at them all. 

They all have practically been through hell. Time travel. Losing a close friend. Fought wars that were not their own. And still they have such a close bond. Donut looked over and saw (Y/N) staring at them. His face brightened up and he waved her over. She felt the strain on her lips start to hurt as she tried to smile back. But she couldn't manage it. She waved at him sadly and shook her head. Before he could shout out to her, (Y/N) was already walking away. 

Soldiers in the halls paid her no mind. Some would nod their heads, but that was it. (Y/N) headed towards the medical wing of the command center to check in with Wash. 

When she entered the restricted area, no one stopped her. Doctors and nurses jogged around in white coats and colorful scrubs. She stopped outside a room window. 

**Room 143**

Wash's room. 

One person was inside, Tucker. (Y/N) took a large breath in and entered the room. Tucker was in his normal armor, but with his helmet off. He looked up from staring at a holographic tablet in his hand. She knew immediately that he sensed that something was off with her. 

He did have that ability after all. He was her closest friend. He knew bits and pieces of her past. More than the others know about her. He cared for her and that scared (Y/N) so damn much. The last thing she needed was someone relying on her when she couldn't even take care of herself. 

Tucker patted the empty couch seat next to him and (Y/N) walked over, sitting down. He set the tablet aside and looked at her. His dark brown eyes looked into her red, (E/C) ones. 

"Bad day?" He asked her quietly. She guessed that he didn't want to wake Wash, who was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. 

(Y/N) felt her throat close up and tears form. She looked down at the couch, no longer feeling worthy of meeting his gorgeous eyes. She just let her head nod the slightest bit to answer him. 

"Have you eaten today?" Tucker placed his hands on the sides of  (Y/N)'s face. Gently bringing her head up to look at him. 

" _No_." She said as a whisper to him. Tucker grunted slightly and stood up, offering a hand to her. 

"Let's get some lunch and you tell me whatever you feel like sharing." He said with all seriousness. It was like he actually did care for her. He still was a dickhead from time to time, but he was an amazing leader and friend. 

(Y/N) took Tucker's hand and he led her out of the medical wing and down to the mess hall. 

He was always going to be there for her, because he _loved_ her. Just (Y/N) didn't know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! Thank you for so much love! What I'm doing is moving my Oneshots from Wattpad to here! My original book is on Wattpad, but I understand not everyone has that. SO here I am, posting it here as well for all of you beautiful people who do not have Wattpad.
> 
> More to come soon!


	3. Jealous Grif X Reader

"Oh come on baby, just one little kiss" Tucker said. 

"Get the fuck away from me Tucker" you said annoyed. He moved his hand around your waist.

"Playing hard to get are you? Well, you're making it hard" he joked. You pushed him away from you and walked out of the base. 

"Come on (Y/N) don't be such a stuck up  _ bitch _ " Tucker said close behind you. You stopped in your tracks, you hated being called a bitch. You pulled out your pistol and aimed it at Tuckers head.

"Don't ever call me a bitch, understood?" You say clearly with rage in your voice. 

"Well give me a kiss and I'll think about it" he said pointing to his lips. You turned around to walk around the canyon just to get out of the base and away from Tucker. You gasped as Tucker pushed you against a rock. 

"I'm hard to get rid of" he said smugly, it was true. 

Tucker leaned in for a kiss when he was knocked back onto the ground. 

"OW WHAT THE FUCK!?" he exclaimed and he put his hand on his head. You look over to see Grif standing there in sweatpants and an orange T-shirt. Grif grabbed your wrist, not hard enough for him to hurt you, but just enough for him to drag you to red base. When you both got to red base, he dragged you into his room and sat you down on his bed. 

"Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Grif questioned with concern. 

"I'm fine, Grif," you said as you kissed him on the lips. He kisses back softly, putting his hands on your hands. 

"You are my girlfriend and no one else's (Y/N)" Grif said as he pulled away and went to his desk and pulled out a pack of oreos and chips. 

"Lazy day?" He asks sitting next to you. 

"Lazy day" you confirmed as you snached the pack of oreos out of his hands. 

"Hey!" He said in protest. 

"I'll share" you said snuggling into his chest. 

"I love you (Y/N)" he said into your hair. 

"I love you too Grif" you replied. 


	4. Carolina X Male Reader

_ Based off of Season 17 Episode 12 _

No.... this can't be real. It has to be an illusion. The maze... I have to get out. (Y/N) thought to himself and a dark chuckle came from the illusion in front of him. 

"Oh but it is real (Y/N). I am real. I live in your head." She tossed bright red hair over her shoulder as she stepped closer to him. "Did you honestly think she would love you back? She doesn't even know your past, what you've done?" The thing asked with a wide smile plastered on her face. 

"Wh-What are you and why do you have her body?" (Y/N) stuttered out as his dark (E/C) eyes widened. 

"I am a piece of your mind. I am Doubt." It said as it ran a hand up its other arm. "As for why I have Agent Carolina's body, well, I believe you already know why." 

"I-" 

"Do you actually think she cares for you the same way you do her?" Doubt cut him off. 

"Yes, yes I do." (Y/N) says, but he feels the lies behind it. 

"Tsk tsk tsk," Doubt waves a finger in the air. "Your Doubt is showing, come now, tell the truth." 

"I-" He takes a minute to think about it. Did she care for him the same way he cares about her. (Y/N) loves her, but he never had the courage to admit his feelings to her. He loved the way she carries herself in battle. How strong she is. How nothing gets under her skin. How she confronted her past. He was nothing like her. He has always ran from his past, what he did. "No. She probably doesn't love me back." (Y/N) lowered his head to look at the blank floor. 

A loud crackling laugh filled the room, filled his head. "In fact, do any of them care for you? What possible use are you to them? They have been friends for years, you only recently came into their lives one year ago." 

"No! You're wrong! The guys do care for me!" (Y/N) yells as he drops to his knees. 

"Come now, I know your father didn't raise a liar. Speak the truth! Tell me what you really are!" Doubt walked up and roughly grabbed his chin turning his gaze towards Carolina's Green eyes. The laughing in the room kept getting louder and louder. He tried to pull his face back, but Doubt's diamond like grip made (Y/N) stay put. "Go on! TELL ME WHAT YOU ARE!" 

"I'M A COWARD!" He yells at it. Doubt released his chin and he leaned back onto his folded legs. (Y/N) head drops back down and a few tears roll down his cheeks. "I am a murderer and a coward. I left my squad to die so I could sneak away from the battle to save myself! They died because they put their trust in a lying UNSC Sergeant. I am nothing to anyone." His voice lowered and quivered a little. 

The laughing stopped, it was all quite now. Doubt turned its back to him. "Always remember what you are, (Y/N)." Then like that, the illusion was over. In the middle of an empty room, sat a broken soldier who never healed properly. 

  
  


(Y/N) sat in a chair back in the Chorus hospital. Wash was in surgery. He will be okay, the Reds and Blues will be there for him for sure. But (Y/N) couldn't get that unreal laugh out of his mind. It bounced around his brain and disrupted any thoughts. 

"Hey, you okay?" A voice jerked him from his attempted thoughts. Carolina stood over him. She had her helmet in one hand and the other she placed on (Y/N)'s shoulder. 

"Yeah." The man mumbled out and looked away from her beautiful eyes. (Y/N) heard her take the seat next to him. 

"Doesn't sound like you are." Carolina stated. 

(Y/N) snorted, "Am I that bad at lying?" 

"Very much so." She chuckled. A few moments of silence went by between them. (Y/N) listened to the writing of a pen on a clipboard. The nurses wheeling patience down the halls and back to their assigned rooms. "What did you see?" 

"Pardon?" He looked over to her. 

"In the maze, what did you see?" She asked him again. Her eyes were scanning him. Her red hair was pulled back in a bun. 

"I..." (Y/N) stuttered out. He took a breath and continued, "I saw you." 

"Me?" 

"Who's hard at hearing one now?" He tried to joke. 

"What do you mean by that?" She pushed him. 

"Lina, I love you." (Y/N) blurted out without realizing it. "Fuck." 

Carolina looked stunned, like she just saw Wash get shot again. "What?" 

(Y/N) began to explain what he saw in the maze and his feelings towards her. All the while she stayed quiet and listened. When he finally finished, she stunned him by laughing. 

"It's not supposed to be a funny moment Lina!" He dropped his head into his hands, embarrassed. 

"Ha ha ha, no, it's not that. I was just wondering how long it was gonna take you to confess." She told him, wiping her eyes. 

"Excuse me?" He brought his head up to look at her, "You knew?" 

"Everyone does! You're not that subtle." She leaned over and kissed his lips. "By the way, I love you too."


	5. Simmons X Sick Reader

You couldn't believe it. You. Were. Sick. You never got sick, but there you were laying in your bed sniffling and coughing. Your head hurt along with your stomach and throat. You could hear Sarge yelling at Grif to get up or he would pour hot water on his head. 

There was a knock at your door. 

"(Y/N)?" you could hear Simmons ask as he opened your room door. All you could do is grunt in reply, your throat hurt too much. "Sarge said we have to run morning laps around the base" he said entering the room and closing the door behind him. 

You could hear him walking over to your bed. "(Y/N)? Are you alright?" He asks as he sits on the edge of your bed.

"I don't feel good Simmons, I feel like death" You say shakily pulling your covers on you.

"Oh well let me tell Sarge" He said exiting the room. A few moments later he returned with a bowl of tomato soup. "Sarge said that I should take care of you for the day. Grif will be running around the base all day" Simmons said helping you sit up.

He placed the warm bowl in your lap and you started eating. You felt his hand touch your forehead, then your cheek. "Oh my lord (Y/N)! Your burning up" Simmons exclaimed. 

"Heh... I guess you could say I'm pretty hot" You joked as you finished the soup, setting the bowl on the ground. 

"You need medicine" He said ignoring your joke. He picked up your bowl and raced out of the room. Returning faster than when he left with pain killers and a bottle of water. "Take these, they will ease the pain" He said, opening the water and handing it to you. 

Simmons sat down at the edge of your bed and watched you gulp down the painkillers. After you gulped them down you crawled over to Simmons and laid your head in his lap. 

"W-w-what are y-you doing (Y/N)?" He asks nervously.

"Laying down on the man I love most." You said as you fell asleep.


	6. Grif X Simmons

"Come on, when have my calculations ever been wrong?" Simmons asked the soldier. 

" _ Well… _ " Grif started. 

"Shut  _ up _ , that was one time!" The maroon man cut him off. Both men were residing on a roof in the capital of Chorus. 

"Actually you've been wrong a lot of times." Grif sipped his coke. 

"Oh really? How many then?" The cyborg raised his only eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

"I don't know, but I will say that it's too much to keep up with." 

"Ugh, I can't stand you." 

"Good thing we're sitting then huh?" Grif countered him. Simmons began to stand up, but Grif pulled him back down next to him. 

"Grif! Get off of me!" Simmons whined. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from the other man. 

Grif reached over to the open Oreo packet and shoved one in Simmons mouth. "Shhh, just eat. Food is the remedy to everything." 

Simmons choked a bit from the cookie being shoved in his mouth. He eventually swallowed it and coughed. "Please don't ever do that again, I almost died!" 

"Food is always the remedy to complaining." Grif gave him a devilish grin. 

"Hell no, you better not try it again!" Simmons squirmed to get away. 

"Then you better see if those calculations of yours are right and  _ jump _ ." Grif grabbed another cookie. 

Simmons looked between the Oreo and grif. "Okay fine!" Simmons yelled at him. Grif let go and Simmons looked over the edge of the roof. 

Before he could back out, Grif pushed him off the roof. Cheering erupted from the pool as Simmons hit the water. 

"Hell yeah dude!" Tucker shouted as he sat on Caboose's large shoulders. Wash and Carolina were sitting in chairs. Lopez was standing far away from the water. Donut was sitting in Doc's lap, laughing away at something. Simmons shot up out of the water and gasped for air. 

"That was a good dive, Simmons! Grif! Your turn, but for you make sure to hit your head on the side of the pool!" Sarge yelled at him. 

"Not gonna happen!" Grif shouted at the old man. Grif watched his lover swim frantically over to the side of the pool, spitting water out of his mouth. Yep, that was his genius idiot all right. 


	7. When They Hear You Sing (Blue Team)

**_💙BLUE TEAM💙_ **

** CHURCH **

You were singing "All the Kings Horses" by Karmina while you were walking around the base. You were doing little dance moves while you walked. When you finished the song you heard footsteps stop behind you. Turing, you saw Church following. 

"Holy shit (L/N), I would pay you to sing again." He said smiling at you. Your face flustered bright pink as he turned and left. 

**TUCKER**

Singing "Whatever it Takes" by Imagine Dragons as you cleaned your room in blue base. The door was wide open, when you heard someone singing alongside you. You stopped and looked up to see Tucker was doing the singing. 

"Awww come on baby, I don't want to sing alone." He said as he winked at you. 

"Oh, so you don't want to sing alone now do you?" You ask, moving some hair out of your face. 

"Oh, that's right." He said as you started walking towards him. "I know someone who could help you with that Tucker." before he had time to respond you yelled 

"HEY CABOOSE! TUCKER WANTS TO SING WITH YOU!!!" He looked at you with a horrified look on his face. 

"OH WELL HOW VERY NICE OF HIM TO WANT THAT (L/N)!" Caboose yelled from down the hall sprinting at Tucker. 

"I fucking hate you (L/N)" He yelled at you as he ran from Caboose.

**WASH**

You moved your hips to the rhythm of "What About Us" by P!nk in time with your singing. You didn't notice that someone was listening and staring at you until you heard clapping from behind. You turned as saw an open mouth Washington. 

"You make some very interesting shows (F/N)." He said, giving you a warm smile.

** CABOOSE **

You were laying on your bed with earbuds in. Singing along to "On Top of The World'' by Greek Fire with your eyes closed. Near the end of the song you felt the bed shift under new weight. You opened your eyes to see a face very close to your own. 

"That was very beautiful Miss Girlfriend!" Caboose said as you took out your ear buds. 

"Awww, thank you Caboose." You say as you kissed his forehead. 

"Will you sing me to sleep tonight Miss Girlfriend?" He asked, giving you his sad puppy dog eyes. You never say no to a face like that. Smiling, you agreed to sing him to sleep tonight.


	8. When They Hear You Sing (Red Team)

_ ❤ _ **_️RED TEAM_ ** ❤️

**SARGE**

You were walking around the base singing "Angel With a Shotgun" by The Cab. The others were out, as Sarge put it 'Taking out them dirty blues!'. You didn't really care what they were doing, you were just happy you finally got some alone time. You sang happily without the fear of them hearing you. When you were finished singing you heard shuffling behind you. You gripped your knife and turned around, only to see your commanding officer facing you.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle (L/N)! I didn't know you could sing in an angel's voice." He said highly impressed. "And if you want, I'll let you touch  _ my  _ shotgun."

** GRIF **

You sat on a ledge overlooking the entire cannon. Singing "Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars to yourself. Thinking that the song describes you perfectly. Towards the end of the song, you heard a different voice chip into the song. You didn't stop singing and kept facing forward. You felt someone sit down behind you and wrap their arms around your waist. You leaned back into them as you both finished up the song. 

"I didn't think you knew that song, Grif." You said as you smiled.

"Well I have a lot of free time on my hands you know. I have to do something with it." He said kissing your neck.

"Wait, did you.... walk all the way up here!?" You gasped. 

"Ugh don't remind me, but I will walk a thousand miles just to see you." He said with a small laugh.

"Hmmm, that could really be a song." You said closing your eyes.

** SIMMONS **

Tears ran down your cheeks as your body was engulfed in pain. You knew no one would be able to find you if you didn't give a sign of where you were. So you started singing your favorite song as loud as you could. 

"The Last Goodbye" by Billy Boyd. You knew you were losing a lot of blood and you wouldn't make it. You had too many gunshot wounds. Near the end of the song you slightly heard someone running towards you. Not having the strength to pick your head up and look, you just kept singing. You felt your head being picked up and placed into someone's lap. Simmons was trying to stop the bleeding and you smiled. He yelled for help and you placed your hand on his. You saw Agent Washington, Grif, Sarge, Donut and all the others standing over you. Dr. Grey was beside you doing her best to save you. Knowing it was your time to go you said the final line of the song. 

"I bid you all..... a very fond..... Farewell....." You whispered out as you closed your eyes. The others yelled for you to stay awake and you heard Simmons crying and begging for you to come back. Sadly, you cannot, for the road awaits you.

** DONUT **

"(Y/N)?" Donut asked. 

"Yes?" You answered.

"Can you sing me a song?" He asked you as he looked up at you.

"Sure thing." You closed your book and pulled the covers over him. You started singing in a clam and soothing voice "Battle Scars" by Guy Sebastian. Not even through the entire song, Donut had fallen asleep in your lap. You finished the song and smiled down at him. Then you turn your head away and remember what you had done to him. By the time he would find out, you would be long gone away from him.

**LOPEZ**

"Despacito, Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito..." You sang as you cleaned your knives. 

You had taken Spanish in high school and college, so you understood the song Despacito by Justin Bieber and some other folks. You had ear buds in a thought the base was cleared out. Sarge, your uncle, wanted to...how did he put it? 'Give em blues a good runnin'. So he rounded up all of the others and took them out hunting. 

You suddenly feel a tight grip on your shoulder and swing around wielding the knife you were polishing at your attacker. But you were met with the robotic face of Lopez. 

"Don't fucking do that  _ pendejo _ !" You yelled at him, yanking out your ear buds. 

"Lo siento, (L\N)." He said with a small smile. 

You heaved a large sigh and gave a small smile in return as you set aside your knife. "It's fine, Lopez. Sorry I snapped at you."

"Esta bien, es mi culpa. Tienes una hermosas voz." He said, giving you a kiss on the cheek. His metal lips feel cold on your skin. Then, he just walks off, leaving you blushing a deep rose pink tint.

**Translation**

Lo siento = I'm sorry

Pendejo = Asshole

Esta bein, es mi culpa = It's okay, it's my fault

Tienes una hermosas voz = You have a beautiful voice


	9. Wash X Reader (Kind of)

The war was over. (Y/N) did it. The reports flooded in about how (Y/N) ended the Chorus war, with the assistance of the Reds and Blues, of course. No one knew the true sacrifice other than the members in the group. And the first person anyone saw emerge was (Y/N), so she got all the glory. Soldiers everywhere cheered her name around tables. In the span of a day, everyone on the planet knew the name (Y/N) (L/N). 

She stayed on the planet when the gang left. It didn’t help her mind that her and her husband got into a fight before he stormed off, slamming the door behind him. He didn’t even say bye to her before the ship took off. 

The days dragged on and on and winter fell over Chorus. She sent messages and had called a number of times, but got no response. Carolina was the only one who actually responded to her. The red head kept her updated on David. She told (Y/N) to just be patient. That he still loves her and will come to his scenes. But when will that be? Another month or so? It had already been three months after he left with no word to her at all. 

(Y/N) stared at the silver band on her finger. Was waiting worth it? She loved him, yes. But why should she wait any longer for that love to be returned. For the first time in eight years, (Y/N) pried the ring off of her finger and laid it on the table. She wiggled her fingers together, she had forgotten the feeling of not having a ring on. 

The next day (Y/N)’s ceremony took place. Kimball spoke of her courage on the battlefield. Her bravery and her selflessness to save others before herself. All while (Y/N) stood there, ringless, and in a Chorus military jacket. Kimball turned, holding a golden pin in her hand and walked up to (Y/N). Kimball smiled and pinned the gold Hawk over (Y/N)’s heart. 

_ Congratulations  _ She had whispered to the (H/C) haired woman. Kimball turned and presented (Y/N) as the new general of the Chorus military. The sea of people all rose from their seats and cheered. Some held up posters and others threw flowers at her. (Y/N) caught a white rose and waved at the little girl who threw it. 

Taking orders and giving them were two different things. (Y/N) had a few fuck-ups the first two weeks, but she was always a fast learner. It didn’t help when something started killing the squads she was sending out. The stress stacked up and up and she finally said fuck it. She strapped on her armor, gathered her squad, and drove out to the area she last heard from the three squads at. 

It turned out to be some type of large bird that was native to the planet. (Y/N) and her squad killed it and signaled for a clean-up crew to be sent for the recovery of the bodies. (Y/N) had to be rushed back to Chorus or medical attention. She had taken a strike from the creature to save a squadmate. That’s where she met Dom. A doctor. He was there when she awoke in the hospital. 

He had short black hair with a tan skin tone. He spoke fast and fidgeted with the pen in his hand a lot. (Y/N) found him….cute. Once she healed and was released, she caught him leaving work and asked him if he wanted to get a coffee sometime. He did and one thing led to another, two months later they are both a happy couple. Both saving lives in their own way. Dom always patched (Y/N) up after a mission. He always took care of her. Never raised his voice, never yelled, or slammed one door. He was always patient and kind to everyone, no matter how dickish they acted. 

(Y/N) was happy. She got to come home to a man she loved and he loved her back. But one night when Dom was telling her about this new pentiant he got, she knew. Dom told her about his blonde hair and freckles, his scars and she knew it was David. She asked what type of injury David had and Dom told her he’d been shot through the neck. His oxygen was cut off from the brain for a few minutes and currently he was in a coma. (Y/N) didn’t sleep that night. 

When David did wake up, (Y/N) sucked it up and visited him. David was asleep when she came. She could see he had swelling around his right eye. Scrapes covered his face and thick, white, bandages covered his neck. (Y/N) walked over to his bedside and stared. He still wore his gold band. This was the first time in what? Seven months she had seen him and he still wore it? Seven months without contact and he expected to come back and think everything was okay? (Y/N) took the silver ring out of her pocket and placed it on the table next to the bed. Kissed David on the head one last time and left the room.

She had a new life with a new partner and a new planet to keep safe. She had no time worrying about the past. The future awaited her.


	10. Protective Sarge X Reader

You and Sarge have been dating for some time now. Exactly one month, four weeks, six days and sixteen hours. Yes, you were a bit of a nerd but he loved you anyways. Most of the time you and Simmons quizzes each other just for fun. The more time you spent with him, you noticed your boyfriend staring at you two more. 

You guessed he was jealous, which made you smile every time you caught him staring. He knows that you love him and only him, right? Anyways, the reds were in a firefight against the blues. You were pinned down behind a rock, separated from the rest of your team. How you got separated, you ask? Grif said "I'll be back with more ammo" once he said that he  _ walke _ d back to base. You knew that he wouldn't be coming back. 

The rain of bullets stopped and you decided to peek out from your rock. You slowly stuck your head out, as soon as you did you heard a gun shot and felt a stinging pain in your right eye. You fell completely on the ground and saw streams of blood pour down on the ground.

"(Y/N)!!!!" you faintly heard Sarge yell.

"Oh oh oh! Down with a red!" You also heard Tucker yell faintly because you knew that Church can't shoot that damn Sniper Rifle. 

The others couldn't get to you and you knew that, but you weren't dead yet. You had a Flash Bang Grenade, it might be the only way to stop this firefight. You stood up trying to ignore the pain, but you couldn't. You took the grenade off your belt, turned around and ran. You ran as far as you could. You were almost at base by the time you turned around and threw the grenade. You aimed it directly at the three blues standing on the hill.

You fell on your hands and knees. Your hearing was going in and out, but you could hear all three blues screaming. Someone ran up to you and picked you up, then you blacked out.

When you awoken, you were hurting all over, mostly your head.

"Don't you  _ eve _ r do something like that again, you hear me!" you heard Sarge shout. You opened your eyes but still saw blackness. You slowly reached your left hand up and felt bandages over your eyes. You tried to pull them off but someone grabbed your hand.

"(Y/N).....you need to keep those bandages on". You saw Sarge sit on the side of the bed. You smiled and held his hand.

"Did we win?" you ask, joking.

"Heh, only because of you, and a little help from my shotgun." he said chuckling to himself.

"Well, when I'm fully recovered, you'll have to let me work a little bit on your  _ shotgun _ ." you say and you heard him grunt. 

"We will see darling, but for now get some rest. I am sorry that I couldn't protect you out there." he said in a sad tone.

"Hey, don't be, if you want to blame someone. Blame Grif he left to go get ammo. Shoot him with your shotgun." you say chuckling to yourself.

"That little dirt bag!! He's the cause of this! ohhhh, I have a few things for him." he angrily said getting up and living the room.

"Ahhhh that's my baby!" you say drifting off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind this is one of the first Oneshots I did back in 2017. I know realistically that anyone shot in the eye would probably die. Thank you all for reading though! Be back soon!


End file.
